


Prince Hadrian Windsor Potter

by trell46



Category: British Royalty RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trell46/pseuds/trell46





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters in Harry Potter Franchise

A young Harry Potter sat on his bed in his bedroom on number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surely, Harry Potter was a very special boy you see Harry Potter was a boy with many talents he could make things disappear he could levitate objects you see Harry was a wizard,

Its wasJJuly 31st and a 16 year old harry potter was laying on his bed twirling his wand while counting down the seconds until his 17th birthday 5..4..3..2..1. and then there was a white flash of light that envelope the boy and he was gone.

Harry awoke several hours later to a beautiful Napoleon style room Harry looked round at his surroundings

"where am I " he asked no one in particular

"you are at Windsor Castle Hadrian".

Harry grabbed his wand and looked around to see an 60ish man with grey hair walked into the room, Harry recognize him from the magazines and papers he was allowed to read at the Dursleys as Prince Charles The Prince of Wales.

Prince Charles came to sit next to him where he was resting on the sofa, Excuse me Harry asked "What am i doing here last thing I remember is laying in my bed at the Dursleys"?

Charles just looked at him and smiled "All will be explained soon".

Just then the door open to reveal the most regal goblin harry has ever seen Charles saw the look Harry had on his face and whispered "Chief Goblin Graphite Harry" only nodded .as the goblin approached Harry and gave a deep bow

"Good morning your Highness" Harry looked confused as to why he was being called this then Charles took pity on him and explained

"Harry i know this will come as a shock but you are my nephew and your Full Name is Hadrian Philip James Windsor Potter"

Harry looked even more confused then asked "How is that even possible my only relatives are my aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley"'

Charles shook his head and said

"NO Harry your mother was my younger sister and the twin to your uncle Prince Edward, you see Harry when your mother was born it was thought that she was a stillborn only survived by her older twin Edward but she was kidnapped by a nurse and switched with the Evans child who died during birth,it was only when she went to Hogwarts that she discovered her true identity while brewing a Heritage potion for her Potions class and sent the results to Gringotts who reached The Queen and Prince Philip who met with her a week later, it was then decided that she would live a normal life without the royal pressures and they set up a vault for her future.

"We all got to know her before she died it was a great blow to the family when she Died, We tried to find you but all information regarding the Evans family disappeared like magic".

"So that means Aunt Petunia is not my real aunt thought harry, "Okay so what am I doing here now" asked Harry who was still trying to wrapped his head around the new revelation ?

"You your highness are here for your inheritance test and to take your place in tbe royal family. Okay now harry was really confused I thought I only had the one vault

No Sir COULD YOU PLEASE PRICK YOUR FINGER AND WE SHALL BEGIN",With a nod from Charles he did as he was told and prick his finger and three drops landed on the black parchment and it glowed green and faded revealing a full parchment with

Name Hadrain Phillip James Windsor Potter 

DOBJuly 31st 1996

Parents

Father Lord James Andrew Potter 12th Duke of Sussex

Mother HRH Princess Lilian Victoria Mary Evans Windsor Potter 12th Duchess of Sussex

Godparents

Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black 10th Earl of Devon (Deceased)

Godfather Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy 8th Baron Ashford

Godmother Lady Amelia Elisabeth Bones

Total Vaults 6

Potter Vault 60 million (By Blood)

Black Vault 40 million (By Inheritance)

Gaunt Vault 5 million ( by Conquest )

Windsor Vault 60 million ( By Blood)

Pervelle Vault 200 million (By Blood)

Prince Vault 10 million (By Inheritance)

Total liquid assets 375 million

Other Assets

Art collection worth 20 million

Jewelry Collection worth 32 million

Car collection worth 10 million

Total Worth 62 million

Total Net Worth 437 million

Harry was astounded at what he saw he was rich he was filthy rich he looked at Charles and then the Goblin Graphite "Are you serious I'm filthy rich sweet Merlin Graphite just laughed

"Yes Milord you are quite a wealthy man it gets better keep reading" So harry did he then read Properties

Properties

Potter Manor Sussex England

#12 Grimmauld Place London England

Chateau ClearBlue Paris France

Villa Monterrey Rome Italy

Prinze Castle Berlin Germany

Seats on the Wizengamot

Potter Seat 1 Vote

Black Seat 1 Vote

Pervelle Seat 1 Vote

Prince Seat 1 Vote

Harry was shocked to his core he owned all the homes he could have stayed there instead of with the Dursleys he put those thoughts aside and kept reading

Investments

10% of Daily Prophet

10% of Wizard Wireless

5% of Apple

5% of BBC

6% of Jaguar Car Company

3% The Daily Mail

5% of Sony

5% of Wal-Mart Inc.

12% of HoneyDukes

25% of Weasley Wizard Wheeze

18% of Gringotts Bank

5% of Microsoft Corp

"WOW"is all harry could say when he finish reading Graphite had taken the liberty of getting him a bank card that could be used in both the magical a muggle world. GRAPHITE HANDED HARRY HIS CARD AND ENVELOPE WITH ALL HIS INHERITANCES IN IT

"NOW MILORD THIS BANK CARD WILL ALLOW YOU TO MAKE PURCHASES IN BOTH MUGGLE AND MAGICAL WORLD AND THIS PACKAGE CONTAINS INFO ABOUT YOUR INHERITANCES".

"THANK YOU GRAPHITE"replied Harry.

Charles was waiting patiently the whole time and harry forgot he was even there for a moment until charles clear his throat.

"well now we got that all sorted I think its time to meet your mothers family said charles". Harry only nooded and went to follow Charles out the room

"So HARRY TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF ASKED CHARLES

Well I just turned eighteen I defeated a Dark Wizard at seventeen, I was Captain of my Quidditch team I love the color blue I love cheeseburgers

Charles listen intently to his new found nephew

"Well Hadrian I'm sixtyfive years old I like to go fishing I love art and I will be King one day" charles said as they continued walking down the corridor just nodded before speaking again

"When am I going to meet the rest of the family ?

Charles laughed and said "they waiting outside in the garden just through those doors.

Harry nodded and look anxious to meet his family not just any family but a family that wanted him. They made their way to the doors and charles opened them revealing a beautiful garden and in that that beautiful garden was a massive tent which Harry assumed housed the remaining members of the royal family.

As they walked toward the tent Harry grew more and more nervous until they reach the entrance of the tent charles looked at Harry and asked Ready Harry replied yeah as I ever been with a nod they entered the tent.

As they entered the tent they were met with complete silence as the royal family looked at the newcomers. The silence was interrupted when a lady with white hair and lavender dress along with a elderly man in a grey suit stepped forward and the lady just grabbed him him in a hug a whispered

"welcome home welcome home harry" and the man just smiled and patted him on the shoulder

After the lady released him from the hug he then it occurred to him that the lady that hugged him was his grandmother the Queen of England and the man that had his hand on his shoulder was his grandfather Philip.

Welcome home Harry welcome home his grandmother said a little bit louder this this time .

"Thank you grandma its great to finally have a family and feel wanted" as Harry said that the Queen and Prince Phillip shared a look that went unnoticed by Harry.

"So harry lets introduce you to the rest of the family"as she said this she guided him over to the rest of the members of the family before he knew it Harry was standing in front of the rest of his family.

The Queen clear her throat everyone this is our grandson Harry , Harry this is your Uncle Andrew Aunt Anne her husband your Uncle Tim your Uncle Edward and his wife your Aunt Sophie and your Uncle Charles wife Aunt Camille".

All of his Aunts and Uncles gave him a warm smile and hug and welcome him to the family he then was introduced to his first cousins William and his wife Katie and Harry his cousins Peter and his wife Autumn his cousin Zara and her husband Mike his cousins Beatrice and Eugenie and James and Louise. They all gave him a hug and handshakes.

Prince Harry came up to him "its good to finally meet you little cousin but we are going to have to do something about our same nicknames" Harry said with a smirk

Hadrian was so ecstatic i to be part of a loving family and he got on well with everyone they all had lunch and talked more about their lives and his.

After lunch his grandmother and grandfather ask him to follow them to her private study. Once in the study they got comfortable and the Queen started

"Hadrian we need to talk about you being a member of the royal family" ,

"Ok" Hadrian said and the Queen just smiled

"now Hadrian since you are now a member the royal family you have gained the title of His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian 13th Duke of Sussex.

"Now we want to release a press statement about your arrival and about you performing royal duties".

Hadrian took all this in and made his decision

"I would love to be a full member of the royal family but I think imma need some training on how to be a proper Royal".

The queen and prince Philip smile and then proceeded to tell Hadrian more about the family.

It was two hours later when Hadrian emerged from his grandmas study fully aware of what was expected of him. He was showed to his rooms by his private valet and was amazed at the room the room he was shown it was richly decorated with blues and silvers and had empire styled furniture the rooms comprise of a Large sitting room large bedroom and large bathroom with a tub that could fit four people and a study

Hadrian was amazed at his new lodging that he forgot that his valet was still their. "Excuse me Sir but he you would like to freshen up there are clothes for you in the wardrobe" .

Hadrian just realized that his valet was still there and turned to face him

"Thank you umm..."

"Its Eli your Highness".

"Well thank you Eli Hadrian said as he went to the wardrobe and opened it and was astounded at the number of clothing he now had, he had formal business and everyday clothes. "Wow thanks grandma"

Hadrian said out loud causing Eli to chuckle as he laid out some clothes for Hadrian to wear when he got out of the shower . Hadrian walked in in the bathroom and decided on a very long shower


	2. Chapter 2

August 1, 2014

Hadrian came out of the shower 15 minutes later with only a pair of gym shorts and a white T shirt feeling refreash. He didnt expect to have company waiting for him lounging on his bed was two of his cousins William and Harry

what are you two doing here asked Hadrian

Well little cousin we were waiting for you to come out of the shower but you were taking too long replied Harry.

Well excuse me but I havent had a shower all day thank you very much replied Hadrian who shot his cousin a glare when he snickered.

"Ok if you two are all done its almost time for dinner so get ready oh and its causal tonight consider yourself lucky". William said.

Hadrian only glared and went about get ready after he ushered his cousins out of his bedroom and into the sitting room. 10 minutes later he emerged dress to kill in a pair of black slacks and a black polo shirt. He went into the sitting room and said ready cousins.

William and Harry nodded and led their cousin to the private dining room.

On they way to the dining room William explained that it was a private dinner and just family and friends were invited. Hadrian did not expect to see not only his new family there but the Weasleys Longbottoms Bones and Malfoys. Hadrian ran over to his adoptive families and gave them a big hug. He looked to Mr. Weasley and Malfoy and asked

What are you guys doing here.

The elder Malfoy smirked and replied we heard you found a new family and your grandparents invited us for dinner. Hadrian looked to his grandparents and mouthed thank you and they just smiled and nodded. Hadrian introduced the Weasley Malfoys and the Bones properly to his family and they settle down for dinner.

Dinner was a pleasant affair with light conversation until harry interrupted

"So I heard you guys are wizards that awesome everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Well yeah we are Wizards" replied Fred Weasley.

"Well Fred we have to get together sometimes have some fun" replied Harry Noo was shouted out throughout the room from the adults and it made Hadrian chuckled at their antics.

So Hadrian are you gonna claim your seats on the Wizengamot seats Draco asked while sipping some wine.

Hadrian instructed them to call him to avoid confusion with his older cousin

"No I think I will have someone be my Proxy"

"Well you have any ideas on who you want asked his Grandfather",

"I have a few ideas but haven't finalized who would be perfect".

As he said that he glanced at the elder Malfoy who gave a nod in acknowledgment.

The queen cleared her throat and said lets adjourned to the Garden for dessert and tea. Once in the garden everyone interred mingle with each other currently Hadrian was having a conversation with Draco Hermione and Neville and Ron.

"So guys what's been happening in the wizarding world" asked Hadrian.

"Well nothing much just the same old oh wait Kingsley been made Minister. And the anti werewolf laws are under review", said Ron

"Thats Great" replied Hadrian.

"So Hadrian I still can't believe you are a part of the Royal Family" exclaimed Hermione

"yeah me either Mione" just then the lights of the castle went dark and when they came back on they were surrounded by 20 people in black cloaks.

"Well well well isn't it the blood traitors and the boy who lived" cackled the voice of Antonin Dolohov.

All the wizards went into Battle mode and surrounded the royal family. "Well isnt this great"cackled dolohov and the battle begins.

Spells were soon flying everywhere the defenders of Windsor Castle were holding much better the Death Eaters when all of a sudden a blasting curse broke through the shield that Hermione Ginny And Susan erected over the Royal family narrowly missing the Queens and his Aunt Anne head.

Hadrian then saw red and and start firing curses at the enemy and succeeded knocking a few of them unconscious then all of a sudden the world slowed down and a figure appeared in front of him Hadrian then realizes its his mother.

"Mom" hadrian ask

Lily shook her head "Yes my baby boy its me Hadrian I love you so much and me and your father are proud of you. Hadrian if you want to protect your family you will have to cut your hand and rub it on the ground it will activate the Blood wards and it will also strengthen the existing wards". Hadrian only nodded and was brought back to the present battle .

He quickly told Ron to cover him and did as his mother instructed he slice his palm and rubbed his hand on the ground and as soon as he did it a whistling sound that sounded like the east and west winds were being unleashing its fury upon the world and a golden barrier erected from the ground and enveloped the castle and grounds while forcing the conscious death eaters off the castle grounds and unto the english channel.

As he was being evicted from the castle grounds cried you son of a bitch .

After the threat was over harry went to his family 'are you all right"?

His Aunt Anne replied "yes we are fine and what was that golden barrier that surrounded the castle"

"Its called blood wards" and he then proceeded to tell everyone about the visit from his mother and how it now covered all royal residences and vehicles. After that everything went black for Hadrian as he fainted from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Day After

Do not own the Rights to the Harry Potter Franchise

August 2,2014

Hadrian woke up around 9:30 am the next morning feeling groggy and tired he notice once he put his glasses on that was on bedside table that he was in his room at Windsor Castle. Then he heard a knock on the door and called the person to enter, his valet Eli entered his room with breakfast "Good Morning your Highness".

"Good Morning Eli" he replied as Eli place his breakfast tray and newspaper on the small round dining table that was located by a window overlooking the garden.

As Hadrian made his way to the table and sat down by that time Eli was getting his clothes out for todays activities.

As he began to eat his breakfast which consisted of eggs bacon and toast with fresh orange juice he notice the headline on the front page of the paper WINDSOR CASTLE ATTACKED.

As soon as he read those words the past nights events came flooding back to him. "Oh my God my family and friends were attacked"! Not even bothering to finish reading the rest of the article He quickly dashed to the bathroom leaving the rest of his breakfast uneaten,leaving an worried Eli who then proceeded to pick up the breakfast tray and leave the room.

Within 15 minutes Hadrian had showered and dress in a pair of blue jeans and a green polo with black and green converse that Eli had laid out for him and dashed out the room to find his grandparents.

Luckily he found them after asking several servants in the library and burst in thinking they were alone but they were not alone for with them was the Muggle Prime Minister David Cameron and Magical Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Umm sorry to interrupt" said Hadrian when he finally notice what he walked in on

"Not at all Rian" (Hadrian had instructed his family to call him) we were just discussing the events of last night . Hadrian only nodded and sat in the offered seat his Grandma motioned too.

"So your Highness I heard you did a very impressive bit of magic last night". Said Cameron.

"Yes sir I was visited by my mum and she told me what i had to do to protect my family" Cameron only nodded and then Hadrian asked the questioned that was bothering him "Excuse me but what happened to the death eaters that I knocked unconscious"?

This time Kingsley answered "they were tied up by Mr Malfoy after you fainted and now awaiting trial in Azkaban" .

Hadrian nodded and asked "What happened to the death eaters that were evicted from the castle grounds"?

'Well Sir they are being looked for as we now know their identities from the death eaters who were captured and their bank accounts and assets have been frozen in both muggle and magical world" said Cameron then Kingsleys brought up another point of interest "Your Highness"

"its Hadrian", Kingsley looked confused for a moment until Hadrian spoke up again

"Kingsley its Hadrian when in private we have known each other for a while" Kingsley Just nodded and continued

"Hadrian We need to talk about your seats on the Wizengamot as you know you have a lot of power and influence in the Wizengamot and we really need your votes to pass some of the reforms that are needed"

Hadrian just sat there taking in everything Kingsley was saying.

"Well Kingsley I don't want to get into politics right now so until further notice Lucius will be my Proxy" and Kingsley only nodded in agreement.

Not many people knew that the Malfoys were spies for Hadrian and the Order after Draco came to Hadrian before 6th year explaining the task Voldemort had given him and the role his family had to play in the war and hope they could be friends, he also swore a wizard oath that he and his family were spies for the Order of the Phoenix and asked no beg to help to bring the downfall of the monster that was holding him and his family hostage in their own home ever since the intended failure at the Ministry of Magic on Lucius part .

After the Battle of Hogwarts Lucius came to Hadrian and explained about being his godfather and he and his family had to play the part to fool Voldemort and other death eaters. that was 4 months ago and Hadrian and the Malfoys have been very wise choice Hadrian Lucius is a skilled politician said his Grandfather who knew Lucius reputation

After the meeting the two Ministers went to leave but Kingsley stopped and looked back at Hadrian and his grandparents

"I will inform you all about the trial dates "with that he gave a bow and exited the room.

Hadrian turned to his grandparents with a mischievously smirk and said

"Well one more thing I have to take care of today" and "whats that" replied his grandfather . Hadrian grinned wider and said to "Give the Dursleys a heart attack".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Drusleys  
Chapter 4 The Drusleys

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise neither do I make any money

The Queen couldn't agree more Yes Rian I couldn't agree more after all you must retrieve the rest of your belongings. As she said this she rang a bell and two very muscular men dressed in black walked in the room,Rian these are your personal bodygaurds Felix and Demetri the Queen said as she gestured to the two men. Its a pleasure to meet you your Highness said the blond hair blue eyes Felix with a bow the dark haired hazel eyes Demetri just nodded and did a bow of his own. Its a pleasure to meet both of you hadrian said his hand out reached to the two men who shook it. It wasnt until Demetri went to check the time that he notice the wand that was in its holster under his arm that they were wizards.

Your Wizards said Hadrian as he looked at the two men in front of him and they both nodded. Yes we are sir we both graduated Hogwarts in 1990 It was then his grandmother that spoke up next and said Rian Felix and Demetri are specialty trained wizards that were recommend by Minister Shacklebolt for your personal protection. hadrian only nodded at this and then smiled at the men, Well guys I guess we will be getting to know each other better over time said Hadrian with a smile Indeed your highness replied Felix, hadrian had a feeling that Felix would be more carefree then Demetri who just nodded. So guys this is the plan we are going to Surrey to retrived the rest of my personal belongings from the Drusleys but first we have to see if my wayward cousins want to come along.

He then bid his grandparents good day as they had engagements to attend to that day. Again with the aid of some servants he located his cousins who were playing a game of tennis. Hey guys Hadrian called as he approched his cousins . Hey Rian whats up replied William who just finished hitting the ball back to Harry,oh nothing much just got two new bodygaurds he then pointed to Felix and Demetri who were only a few feet away. So you guys got any thing planned for next couple of hours Hadrian ask. No we are free all day except for 6:30 I have dinner plans with Kate's family said William , I'm free replied a excited Harry who been caught the ball William hit to him a few moments ago

Why what's up asked I was going to go visit my mothers adoptive sister and get the rest of my personal belonging while giving them a heart attack. Sounds fun I'm in said Will and Harry at the same time. Great just Great we leave in 15 Rian said giving his cousins time to freshen up .

15 minutes later Harry met his cousins at the front doors of the castle. So u guys ready asked Rian. Yeah let's go said Harry with that they with their bodyguards entered the two SUVs that were waiting for them. Where to Sir asked Felix as he got into the front passenger side of the SUV, while Demerti got into the drivers seat #4 Private Drive Little Winnington Surrey .

With that they were on their way, So Rian how are you adjusting to your new life ask Will, I'm adjusting slowly just got to remember who I am now said Hadrian, Yea Grandmum said the Statement about your arrival will be release tomorrow which is Monday said Harry . Really I guess grandmum and grandfather want me to get to work. Harry and Will just laughed and spent the rest of the ride goofing off. 45 minutes later they arrived at #4 and Hadrian made his way to get out but William and Harry stopped him Leave this to us Rian and with that they exited the vehicle followed by their bodyguards and went to the front door and knocked

Petunia Drusley was a very happy women as of lately, you see Petunia life was turninf out to be great now Freak of a nephew had disapeared and as yet to return and her husband Vernon just got a raise and promotion at work so she was in heaven little did she know that her mood was about to change. As she was tidying up the sitting room the door bell rang Hmm who could this be she thought as she went to the door to answer it. As she opened the door she gasped at the people at her front door step Mrs Drusley said William in greeting as she realize who were standing at her front of her. She quickly recovered and did a deep curtsy. Your highnesses please come in she said as she let them in along with their bodygaurds and led them to the sitting room and asked did they want some coffee and cake which they declined and then asked what can I do for you she as she did this she fluttered her eyelashes. The two royal just glared at her for 5 minutes until William spoke

We Mrs Drusley are here about the ill treatment of our cousin and member of the royal family. Petunia was confused and takenaback with the tone and question from the young royal she never mistreated yet alone met a member of the royal family . I'm sorry Highnesses but im confused i never mistreated any member of your family as she said that Vernon came in from the the garden and came into the sitting room as having heard voices from outside and came to investagate and stop dead in his tracks as he saw who were standing in his sitting room talking to his wife He approched the royal and said Your Highnesses it a pleasure to meet you Vernon said as he held out his hand for the young royals to shake but drop his hand when the Princes just glared at him and did not take his hand it was complete a silence until Harry spoke for the first time since entering the house As we told your wife Mr. Drusley we are here about The ill treatment of our cousin,What cousin shouted Vernon completly upset at the rude behavior of the young royals and the accusations that he would mistreat any member of the royal family just as William was about to speak the door bell rang again this time Harry went to get the door and let a person in and came back to the sitting room Harry then said what cousin we speak of it this cousin Prince Hadrian Phillip James Windsor Potter as he said that Rian walked in the room along with Felix and Demetei in tow and gave his Uncle and aunt a smirk hello Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon miss me With that the Drusleys promptly fainted

Hadrian looked at his cousins and asked with a smirk Was it something I said which caused Will and Harry to laugh and went to collect the rest of Rians personal belongings

Please Review I would appreciate all Helpful tips to help me improve my stories please no flames only constructed criticism


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Royal Visit

 

I don't own the characters to the Harry Potter Franchise

With his mission accomplished he William and Harry returned to Windsor Castle. "So I will see you later Rian and Harry" said Wiliam as he left the group to meet up with Kate and her family for dinner. 

"So cousin what shall we do next"asked Harry, "well how about we go play some pranks on Beatrice and Eugenie "replied Hadrian. 

"Excellent "said harry all we have to do is find them with that Hadrian had an idea and took out his his wand and said find me as he said that he thought of his cousins and his wand started glowing and shot out a gold mist that formEd into words and Hadrian read them and looked at Harry and said they are by the pool with that they msde their way towards the pool switch Harry in the lead and their bodyguards not far behind.

They spotted the two people they were looking for sipping lemonade and chilling by the pool side Hadrian then got and idea and told Harry who nodded in agreement with the right hand motions and worlds Expecto Patronun then a White stag burst forth from his wand and looked at harry while he gave it instructions on what to do. With that the stag trotted over to the two young womon who didn't notice it until it was right in front of them and said in deep voice look I see you causing both girls to jump and spill the drinks on themselves while the stag disapeared causing harry and Hadrian to burst out laughing and the girls notice and glared at Harry and Rian thats not funny you guys cried the two Princesses at the same time and started to chase them around the castle

A Month Later September 2.

Hadrian was settling into his role as a member of the royal family quite well. It's been a month since the Press Statement from the Palace was release annoucing and welcoming him to the family. 

The Public took the news real well and was Happy to see a fresh face in the family. As of right now Hadrian was on his first official task of greeting Queen Margrethe and Prince Henrik of Denmark for her State Visit to the United Kingdom along with Prince Harry. They were currently waiting at KingsCross Train Station waiting for the royal train to arrive while there it brought up good memories of the first time he boarded the hogwarts express for the first time.

It was 11:00 sharp the trian arrived at the station and Hadrian was nervous he thought to himself over and over again this is what I been training for and with that the train came to a complete stop and doors were opened revealing the royal couple and their entourage. 

Once the couple was in range of Harry and Rian they gave a deep bow and then Harry spoke "Welcome to London Your Msjesty and Royal Highness", Hadrian then spoke up and said "On the behalf of Her Masjesty Queen Elizabeth II and The British People would like to welcome you".

With that The Queen of Denmark and Prince Consort gave a warm smile and a said their gratitude of thanks for the warm welcome. With that the exited the train station and made their way to Buckingham Palace on the ride over Hadrian and Harry engaged the royal couple in small talk. So young Hadrian how are you adjusting as a member of the royal family asked Queen Margrethe in perfect english. "I'm adjusting well Ma'am just have to get the protocol down and i will be fine".

"You will Hadrian you will" and the rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

Soon enough they were entering the gates of Buckingham Palace and pulled up to the front doors and Hadrian and Harry let the Queen and Prince Consort exit first awhile were greeted by his grandmum and grandfather. 

"Daisy,Henrik it's good to see you again" replied Queen Elizebeth to Queen Margrethe AKA Daisy, 

"it's good to see you too Liz and Phillip" replied the Queen of Demark.

By that time Hadrian and Harry was off to the side watching the exchange while the couples posed for photos . Queen Margrethe noticed them and replied to her counterpart "your grandsons were delightful to talk to and were respectful and followed protocol to the T". 

Elizabeth was happy that young Hadrian pass his first official engagement as a royal. She turned to the boys and smiled "Well boys why don't you two enjoy the rest of the day" before she and his grandfather escorted their quest into the palace for the official welcoming ceromony.

Hadrian sighed and looked at Harry who was on his cell phone, 'well Rian I'm going back to kennsington to catch some Zzs before the party tonight" said Harry when he got off the phone. 

Hadrian liked the idea and said I might do the same thing see you later Harry , "see you later Rian" replied harry and they proceeded to go their separate ways Hadrian made his way to his car with Felix and Demetri in tow and Felix got into the drivers seat he asked where too Sir St. James Palace i need a nap replied Hadrian and Felix nodded and begin to drive towards the Palace. 

You See The Queen had first offered Hadrian rooms in Buckingham but he declined saying he wanted to live on his own and settle to and apartment at St James instead. When they reached the palace Rian went right to his suite of rooms (which consisted of a large sitting room a dinning room 2 bedroom 2 bathrooms and a kitchen it was one of the smaller apartments in the palace )all he wanted to do was rest for he haven't slept at all last night because of his nerves and was now tired he went to this room and collapes on his bed falling right asleep leaving Felix and Denetri to occupy themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sweden Bound I don't own any characters to the Harry Potter Franchise or make any money from it Hadrian awoke four hours later feeling refreshed,and he soon made his way toward the bathroom after laying in bed for several minutes. As he washed his face he took a good look at his reflection and notice his hair was now reaching his shoulder. I have to get this cut soon he thought to himself. Noise from the other room caught his attention and made his way toward the sitting room. As he entered the sitting room he spotted Demetri and Felix playing a game of wizard chess. He took his seat opposite of them. "It good to see you up sir"said Felix not even looking up from the chess board."Yeah I was so nervous about today that i hardly got any sleep last night " replied Hadrian "That's understanable" replied Demetri looking up from the game and giving him a warm smile. "So are you guys all pack for the trip to Sweden"asked Hadrian watching the game with interest. "Yes Sir we are thanks to your friend Dobby"replied Demetri. As his two bodyguards were playing the game he was reminded of Ron and the Weasleys. "Oh my gosh I haven't talked to Ron or the twins in a week'' Hadrian said out loud startling his bodyguards. "Would you like to invite them for afternoon tea sir" asked Felix who finally beat Demetri at chess. "Yea that would be great I will fire called them now". Hadrian said as he went to the fire place which was hooked up to an exclusive Floo Network which consisted of all royal residences the Weasleys Malfoy's and Gringotts. "The Prank Shop"said Hadrian and toss the Floo powder in. "Rian what's up"said Fred as his head pop into the fireplace. "Oh nothing much I haven't seen you guys in awhile, do you guys want to have tea with me". "Sure thing Rian"Fred replied "We will be over in a minute". With that Hadrian backed away from the fire place and sat on the sofa waiting for his guest. A minute later the Fireplace roared to life as Fred George and Ron stepped through. "Hey mate how it going"asked Ron. "Its going great umm I just greeted the Queen Margrethe II of Denmark and her husband for their State Visist to the United Kingdom"replied Hadrian with a grin. The twins and Ron was speechless for a moment then George shouted "No way mate wow who you going to meet next the King of Sweden" "Why yes I am"Hadrian replied with a grin "Seriously Rian" asked Ron shocked. "Wow you just diving into the royal duties"said George shaking his head "Yea Crown Princess Victoria is having a birthday party and William Kate Harry Beatrice Eugenie Peter Autumn and I were invited". "Really so when is the party" asked George who was now lounging on the sofa while Ron and Felix started a game of Wizard Chess. "Well we leave tonight for the concert in her honor then tomorrow is the big party "said Hadrian as he was too watching the game going on. "Dobby"Hadrian shouted and there was a pop and an house elf appeared with the the biggest brown eyes you have ever seen. "What can Dobby do for Prince Harry Potter Sir"asked Dobby hoping up and down waiting for orders. "Dobby could you bring us tea and some pastries "Hadrian asked "Dobby will be getting that right away"and popped away only to return five minutes later with the tea and pastries. With that the men in the room settle down for tea and talked while Ron and Felix continued to play Wizard Chess which Ron won to Felix disappointed after an hour it was time for Hadrian to head to the airport and the twins and Ron to return to the shop. Hadrian got Dobby to pop their things to the plane and made his way toward the magical enlarged Jaguar that was waiting outside in the courtyard followed by Felix and Demetri his Valet Elijah and new Equerry Col. Eric Wilson and proceeded to head to the Airport. Once at the Airport Hadrian was greeted by the Pilots "Good afternoon your Highness my name is David"said a man about six foot with blond hair and blue eyes "and I will be your Pilot for your trip"and my name your Highness is Jack and I will be your co pilot said a man of medium height with brown and brown eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you two" replied Hadrian with a smile and these are my bodyguards Felix and Demitri my valet Elijah and my Equerry Col. Wilson, Hadrian said as he pointed to each of his staff. "Pleasure"the two pilots said Together As Hadrian was making his way to board the plane he was interrupted by flashing lights and a stream of SUVs escorted by the metro police. As the vehicles came to a stop his cousins and their staff exited the cars the staff race toward the plane getting a everything settled and sorted for their employers. Hadrian looked at his cousins like their were crazy. "Seriously Will are you really taking all of your staff to Sweden" asked Hadrian "Umm yea"replied Will sheepishly "You are taken you entire staff"said Harry defended "No i am not i left my private secretary here and my staff on the plane only consist of four people where yours consist of six each Hadrian only shook his head and greeted his cousins. "So Rian I heard you did a great job greeting Aunt Daisy (Queen Margarethe) for her State Visit",Will said with a proud smile on his face as the boarded the plane. "Yea I was nervous as Hell" replied Hadrian and everyone laughed Hadrian looked around at his family as they settled on the plane and smiled and thought this is where I belonged and with that he sat back and joined in the conversation with his cousins enjoyed the flight Please Review would appreciate any helpful tips


	7. Chapter 7

64 Chapter 7 Welcome to Sweden

 

I do not make any money from the Harry Potter Franchise nor do i own it

The Flight to Sweden was a flight full of laughter jokes and pranks as the young royals enjoyed themselves. As the plane landed at the airport in Stockholm the royals and their staff was greeted by the British Ambassador and Prince Carl Phillip of Sweden as the Kings Representative.

"Will. Kate Eugenie and Beatrice it's good to see you again"Carl said in perfect English as the royals exited the plane.

"It's good to see you too "said Beatrice as she went to hug Carl followed by her sister and Kate William and Harry shook his hand.

"So where is newest royal" asked Carl looking at the Jet.

"He is on the plane with Peter and Autumn getting his nerves together" replied Kate with a small smile.

Just then Hadrian Peter and Autumn exited the plane followed by their guards "Hey Carl" Peter said giving Carl a bow and Autumn curtsying because of their non royal status.

"Hey Peter Autumn it's great to see you too again" said Carl going over to the couple and giving them a hug.. Carl then looked at Hadrian a smiled. Peter caught the look and did the introductions.

"Carl this is our little cousin Prince Hadrian Duke of Sussex, Hadrian this is Prince Carl Phillip of Sweden"

With that Carl outreached his hand toward Hadrian and said "its a pleasure to finally meet you Hadrian".Hadrian took the offered hand and shook it and said "Its great to meet you Carl I heard tons of stories from Will and Harry about you."

Carl just laughed and said" well I have plenty of stories about them too" As Carl and Hadrian finish chatting

The British Ambassador to Sweden introduced himself" Your Highnesses he said with a bow" Welcome to Sweden I am Ambassador Stevens and if you need anything throughout your stay please don't hesitate to call my office" he said with a smile Thankyou Ambassador we will take you up on your offer if we need William said as the leader of the group.

While the young royals and the Ambassador were exchanging pleasantries their staff had got everything settle in the black SUVs that awaited them. "Well I think it's time to make our way to our lodgings"William said

The group nodded and made their way to the vehicles and got in their bodyguards taking the driver and passengers seats in the front. "So Rian where is this town house we are staying at instead of a hotel like other guest" asked Beatrice as she looked at he surrounding

"Well it suppose to be 8 minutes from the Royal Palace of Stockholm and the Royal Opera House said Hadrian as he too took in Surroundings.

"Sir Ma'am the house on just around the block on the right hand side . As he said that the pulled in front of a beautiful french chateau town house with perfect manicured hedges and red shutters

The house it self was three stories and in was the more private and exclusive neighborhoods in Stockholm . "Wow"said the young royals together even their staff was impress by house..

The house belonged too the Malfoy family and upon hearing that Hadrian was going to Sweden and staying in a hotel Lucius and Narcissa insisted that their godson stayed in the home when he go there, and with some encouraging from Draco he finally gave up and took the offered lodgings. "Wow" said Harry gazing at the house with wonder in his eyes. "Yeah" Peter agreed and then turned to Hadrian and asked the question that was on everyone's mind "How big is it?" With that question Hadrian just smirked and replied

"Lucius told me it has two sitting rooms a library a study formal dinning room kitchen and a conservatory on the first floor. The second floor has 10 bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms a and sitting rooms. The third floor has ten employee bedrooms with a kitchen and a common room"." Well guys let check the place out said Autumn while walking up the stairs toward the house".

Everyone else following her lead. When they approach the door the Wards have a hum of approval letting the royals and their staff in. Hadrian went to the door and took out a sliver key and inserting it into the key hole twisting the key right The door then swung open revealing a regal looking foyer done in a Canary Yellow with white marble floors with light oak furniture. Felix and Demetri stepped infront of the others and said Revealio checking to see if any unexpected guest were in the house. They then turn to the other guards and said All clear.

With that the group of royal went to explore the house while their staff settle in. They first went through a archway to the left revealing a sitting room done in light green and light brown with Napoleon style furniture . Then the royal went through into the next archway that lead to the formal dinning room which could sit up to thirty people. The room was done done in a light grey adroned with gold finishings. "Wow"Rian you Godparents don't do Anything in halves said Kate as she inspected the two rooms. "Yea"Eugenie said in agreement.

"Okay guys I hate to cut this tour short but if we don't get dress we are going to be late for the concert" William said directing the guys back toward the foyer.

"Okay "Hadrian said "Will and Kate you have the first room on the right. Peter Autumn you guys have the first room on the left. Harry you have the second room on the right Beatrice same to you but on the left Eugenie you have the third room on the left and I have the one on the right." "Now don't worry Col. Wilson already told your staff which rooms you will be staying in and what rooms they will be staying in now let's get ready m" said Hadrian With that they made they way up the the mahogany staircase that was in the center of the foyer.

Once in his room Hadrian notice it was done in light red and gold with a king size four poster bed with wardrobe and a desk by the window facing the side Garden. With that Harry saw the clothes for tonight on the bed , he took his under clothes and headed for the shower.

After ten minutes he exited the shower feeling refresh. He then proceeded to put on the clothes Elijah laid out for him. It was a black tuxedo with tails and white dress shirt with a black bow tie. To put on his Tux he had the Order of Merlin First class medal which was a large star with the letter M done in gold middle surrounded by little stars in silver the other was his grandmothers Diamond Jubilee medal. He also had the medals of Colonel in Chief of the Blues and Royals medal and and las he had the Medal of the Royal Victorian Order. After he got done dressing he went downstairs to the sitting room waiting the his cousins. Not long after he got there Will Peter and Harry came in they were dress just like him but had the Order of the Gater and Thistle Medals and their grandmother Golden and Diamond Jubilee Medals. "All Set Rian asked Peter looking at his cousins clothes for imperfections" and smiled when not finding any .

"Yeah I'm all set and ready to go but I'm I little nervousreplied Hadrian "Don't worry little cousin the Swedes are pretty laid back" said Harry with a grin and taking a seat next to Hadrian

Just then the Four royal ladies descended down the staircase looking like angles. Kate was wearing a silver evening gown with diamond earrings and bracelet. Beatrice was wearing and green evening gown with the Cambridge emerald earrings and necklace and bracelet. Eugenie was wearing a blue evening frees with sapphire earrings necklace and bracelet. And Autumn was warring and pink evening gown with a diamond necklace and earring.

"You guys ready to go ask Kate agent the girls reach the boys.

"Yea we have Fifth-teen minutes to make it to the opera house" said William checking his watch. With that the royals made their way to their vehicles followed by their guards who were also dress for the occasion. And headed to the Royal Opera House.

As they exited their carsthey were met with a frenzy of reporters and photographers calling out their name . "Your Royal Highness" one reporter kept calling to get their attention.

As they approach the entrance they where met by King Carl Gistav and Queen Silvia of Sweden."Good evening everyone"the king said while looking at each of the royals before him.

"Good evening Your Majesties"they all said as they bowed and curtsy.

"Welcome to Sweden"said Queen Silvia with a smile. "Thank you for your warm welcome Your Majesty"Beatrice replied. "Ivan here will show you to your seats the king said as he pointed to a man approching them.

"Thank you again Sir replied William. The king only nodded.

"This way Your Royal Highnesses" said Ivan as he led the way to their seats. As they were being led Hadrian observed his surroundings and notice a lot of royals he knew of but not have yet met. It was then he notice a beautiful woman around 5'6' with long black hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. And a very fair skin. As he was checking her out blue eyes met green for a second and Hadrian only could say one word "Beautiful"

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

64 Chapter 8 Meeting HerL

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor do I make any money this is just for fun

"Beautiful" Hadrian said as he took in the apearence of the young lady.

"Who is that asked Hadrian to no one in particular"

That's Princess Alexandra of Austria said William with a smirk as he saw the looks the two was giving each other.

" Yeah her Father is Emperor Rudolf of Austria, he very nice man but extremely protective of his family since his wife died last year" said Harry while walking away to greet Prince Amedeo of Belgium.

"Want you go introduce yourself Rian if you find her attractive" said Kate as she left him to go talk to Crown Princess Mary and Princess Marie of Denmark.

" I will go with you said Beatrice as she notice the nervous look on her cousins face, "I need to catch up with Elisabeth.

With that they made their way toward the Austrian Imperial Family. Hi Liz Alex and Henri. The people in question turn around around and saw who called their name with a smile.

"Beatrice it's good to see you again it's been to long Elisabeth said as she went to hug her friend followed by Alexandra and then Henrik.

"Yeah it's been to long", the Beatrice notice Hadrian again and gave his introduction. "Guys I would like you all to meet my little cousin Prince Hadrian Duke of Sussex. Rian these are my friends Elisabeth Henrik and Alexandra.

" it's a pleasure to meet you all said Hadrian with a bright smile"'

"Same here said Henrik with a smile of his own.

Alexandra POV

I first notice Hadrian as he walk into the concert hall he was wearing a black tux that fit him perfectly with all his medals with his vivid green eyes and shoulder length hair and very muscular body from workouts he simply look delicious.

We made eye contact and it seem like everyone in the room had disappeared and we were the only two. Those vivid t green eyes that seem to Pierce my soul and it was then that I wanted to get to know him and I knew he wanted to know me.

As soon as Beatrice brought him over I thought I was going to get weak at my knees as he flashed the brilliant smile as he greeted us.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Liz calling my name.

" Alex are you listening to me ask my sister a little amused.

" Umm what" I asked embarrassedly .

"I said would you introduce Hadrian to some of the guest while me and Beatrice catch up". Said Liz

" Yeah sure I would love too I said with a smile. And he smiled back .

"Shall we" Hadrian asked with a bow

"We shall" I replied with a curtsy of her own making Hadrian laughed.

Hadrian then held out his arm for her to take. Alexandra took the arm gracefully and headed away from their family.

Normal POV

"So Hadrian how are you adjusting to the royal life "Alexandra asked as the made their rounds with the guest shaking hands and light chatting.

"I'm adjusting well, you know still learning all the protocol but its getting easier by the day. "

"That's good I couldn't imagine coming into a royal family without any training like that I think I would have ran for the hills" replied Alexandra.

" Oh trust me I wanted to do that plenty of times but having people who support me helps a lot" said Hadrian

"So Alexandra how's living in Austria "?

"It's a great country to live full of life and culture you should visits sometime"

"I will have to take you up on your offer sometime soon.

"Alexandra I know this kind of forward i mean we just met and everything but would you like to accompany me to the Royal Ascot next week"?

"No Hadrian it's not forward at all I was attending the Ascot with my siblings anyway but you love if you were to escort me" said Alexandra

"Great" replied Hadrian as he and Alexandra walked back toward Beatrice and Elisabeth.

Just then a group of loud girls came into view with too much make up from what Hadrian could see he leaned over towards Alexandra and whispered

"Who are those loud girls with too much make up on."

"Hadrian it's Alex please no more Alexandra and to answer of question the girl in the middle is Princess Isabel of Norway the one on the right is Princess Sofia of Spain and the last one is Princess Georgia of Bulgaria."

"Well Alex if I call u that, you have to call me Rian."Replied Hadrian

"So what's their problem anyways "he asked as he watched the girls move through the crowed shoving younger royals.

"They think they own the world , they are very selfish and arrogant no other young royal want nothing to do with them replied Alexandra

"Interesting "Hadrian said as he observed the girls and the wheels turning in his head about how could he prank them.

Just the a bell rang in the hall alerting all the guest.

"What is that " asked Hadrian confused as people started to move around .

"That the signal for us to take our seats the concert is about to begin".

"Oh okay" replied Hadrian, "So I will see you later tonight or tomorrow night if my cousins might want to go straight home.

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow if I don't see you later" said Alexandra and gave Hadrian a kiss on the cheek as she went to her seat.

Hadrian smiled as he to went to take his seat four rows over from where Alex was standing. 

Then the trumpets blew a mighty tune that announced to entrance of King Carl Gustav Queen Silvia Crown Princess Victoria and her husband Prince Daniel Prince Carl Phillip and Princess Madeline .

Once the Swedish Royal Family was seated everyone one else in the hall took their seats and the concert begun. Hadrian really did enjoy the concert and understood every word that was spoken and sung because of the lessens he was taken in French German Russian Spanish Danish and because of the multi-language charm he put on his cousin and himself to understand and speak the languages better.

To his first thought he didn't get to see Alexandra again that night but he was determined to have as many dances as he can with her at tomorrow's night ball .

Please review and give and positive feedback


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Next Morning

I do not own Harry Potter

The Next Morning July 3

Hadrian woke the next morning after the concert with a smile on his face all night he dream of Alexandra how beautiful how polite and how graceful she was.

Smiling to himself Hadrian laid in bed for few more minutes until a knock on the door disturbed him,After he called the person to enter he found out it was his valet Elijah.

"Good morning your Highness" said Elijah heading to Hadrians closet already getting his clothes out for the day

"Morning Eli"replied Hadrian taking the undergarments from Eli a heading to the bathroom.

"Excuse me sir but its 8:00 am and breakfast will be served in the dinning gave to him the room in twenty minutes" Eli said as he exited the room.

Hadrian having heard every word his valet said got into the shower first washed his hair with the shampoo Mrs Weasley then he proceeded to wash his body it took 12 minutes to finish washing his body.

Stepping out the shower feeling refreshed he then proceeded to put on the clothes Eli laid out for him. He was dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a red polo with his black Stacy Adams . He then proceeded to head down to the dinning room for breakfast.

Once he stepped into the room he was met with the smiles of all his cousins who were eating their breakfast and conversing with each, until Kate notice Hadrian

"So Rian how did you enjoy the concert last night" asked Kate while scooping some eggs unto her plate .

"It was great the performers were very talented"said Hadrian scooping some eggs and sausages unto his plate and pouring himself some orange juice.

"Yea I bet Princess Alexandra made the night even better" said Harry with a smirk.

"Shut up Harry" shouted Hadrian as he ate and glared at his cousin.

"So Rian what do we planned for the day"? Asked William as he to glared at his brother.

Just then Col. Wilson walked in the room with a bow to the royals he went over to Hadrian and handed him their timetable for the day and bowed again and left the room Hadrian who then took out his wand and made copies for everyone else.

10:00 am visit British Embassy

11:30 lunch with Crown Prince and Princess Denmark Princess Marie of Denmark Prince Amedeo of Belgian Princess Madeline and Prince Carl Phillip of Sweden

1:00 pm Visit The British Army and Naval Base in Stockholm

2:00 pm visit four British owned businesses

3:30 pm Rest

6:00 Birthday Gala

"So guys are we all cleared with the timetables and Harry I couldn't do anything about the places the Palace and Prime Ministers office came up with the timetable" Said Hadrian and Harry have a him a pout

With that all said the family continued to eat. When Hadrian finished his breakfast he cast a quick Tempus charm when it read 9:45 Hadrian looked at the room and said.

"Alright guys its time to get going". With that the cousins headed toward the Black SUVs that were magically enlarged to accommodate everyone including their bodyguards and soon they were on their way.

The first stop was the British Embassy there they were greeted by the British Ambassador and his staff .

"Welcome your Highnesses" Ambassador Stevens said with a bow.

"It's great to see you again Ambassador and Thank you for that warm welcome" Said William.

With that they were given a tour of the embassy and met every staff member from the Ambassador to the custodian workers. To Hadrian the tour was great but others like William and Harry who been on these tours so many times found it borning.

After the visits the group headed to the Hilton Hotel Stockholm for their lunch date.

When they got to the Hotel they were greeted by the hotel manager and Prince Frederick's chief of staff and was lead to the restaurant.

Upon enterning the restaurant the spotted the other guest and made their way towards them.

"Well Well Well isn't it the British Royals" said Frederick with a smirk as he went over to greet them

"Well isn't it the Danish Royals" replied William with a smile as he shook Frederick's hand and gave Mary and Marie a hug.

"So sit sit everyone" said Frederick motioning to the seats at the table.

When everyone was seated William introduced Hadrian to Frederick Mary Marie Amedeo and Madeline.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to our little cousin Hadrian, Hadrian this is Frederick Mary Marie Madeline and Amedeo"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Hadrian giving his signature smiles.

"It's great to meet you too said Frederick with his own smile, I believe you met my mother recently Hadrian."

"Oh yes your mom is Aunt Daisy" exclaimed Hadrian. Frederick raised his eyebrows at the name for his mother.

"Aunt Daisy" asked Frederick with an amused smiled.

"Oh yes she insisted that I call her that in private and that I come to Denmark before the summers out" Hadrian explained..

"Well if mom asked you to call her that and personally invited you to Denmark you must have made an impression on her" said Frederick in thought.

"So Hadrian how are you adjusting to royal life"? Asked Mary while buttering a roll

"It's great but people expects a lot from you and I'm use to my privacy but now that I'm a prince and Britain's new Heartthrob" replies Hadrian with a smirk toward William and Harry.

"Just remember little cousin we were here first "replied William with a smirk.

"So Hadrian said changing topics "Madeline how do you like being married"?

asked Hadrian while he took a sip of water.

"It great but I have to get use to not just thinking of myself I have someone else to think about now too."

The conversation continued like that until the waiters came and took their orders. 

The rest of the agenda went by in a blur Harry William Hadrian and Beatrice took a great interest in the Army and Naval Bases while Peter Autumn Kate and Eugenie too interest in British small and large business owner in Sweden.

By time they got back to the town house they were tired so the bid their goodbye to one another and went to take a nap. While napping Hadrian was dreaming if a certain blond.

Please Review and positive reviews and what would you like to see happen in the story


	10. Chapter 10

64 Chapter 10 Birthday Gala  
July 3,2014

Later that evening the Malfoy townhouse was in an uproar as the inhabitants were busy running around getting dressed as their ladies in waiting and valets ran after them helping them get ready.

Hadrian was currently in in room standing patiently as Elijah was adjusting his royal order medals. He was currently in his uniform of the Colonel of the Blues and Royals with his orders of The Garter Thistle and Merlin also with Queen Elizabeth Diamond Jubilee medal.

When Elijah was done he put his hat on and look at himself in the full length mirror. He wasn't vain or anything but he had to admit to himself he looked good. With that he thank Eli and told him to take the rest of the evening off and tell Col. Wilson the same thing.

So with that Hadrian went down stairs to the sitting room and waited for his cousins.

The first to come down was Peter who was dressed in a black tux with white tie and his medals and orders pinned to his tux.

"All ready Rian" Peter asked as he poured himself a class of Brandy

"Yeah I'm all set just can't wait to see her" again replied Hadrian.

"Wow Rian you must really like her" asked Peter taking a sip of his drink.

Hadrian just smiled and then William and Harry entered the room. William was dressed in his Irish Guards Uniform and Harry was in his Blues and Royals uniform both with sash and Medals.

"So you guys ready for totonight" asked Harry as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah I just wished the ladies would hurry up" sighed William also taking a seat.

Just then the girls walked into the room looking radiant. Kate was in a yellow dress with the Cambridge Lover Knot Tiara and necklace. Autumn was is a light blue dress with Princess Anne's Fuston Tiara a Sapphire necklace Beatrice was wearing a light navy blue dress with her mothers Fringe Tiara and Eugenie was wearing a lavender dress with The Stratmore Rose Tiara and necklace.

"You guys ready to go" asked Autumn walking towards the door the girls following her followed by the men and their bodyguards.

So once again they made theirs way to the Royal Palace of Stockholm were they once again were met by King Gustav who was dressed in his Navy uniform with his medals and Orders with blue sash and Queen Silvia who was wearing a lavender dress with the Brazna Tiara and necklace.

When done changing pleasantries they made their way to the Blue Drawing Room where other royals were gathered Hadrian immediately spotted Alexandra and went to her leaving his cousins shaking their heads at his his antics.

As he approached Alex he notice that she was with her family getting his nerves together his continued to make his way toward then. When he finally reached them he gave a bow to Emperor Rudolf and said.

"Good Evening your Majesty it's a pleasure to meet you".

Emperor Rudolf who was dressed in full ceremonial navy uniform with orders studied the young man before him and after a minute he he reached out his hand and said

"Awe so we finally meet young Prince Hadrian my son and daughters speaks highly of you,Also Daisy speaks highly of you also,It's a pleasure to meet you young Hadrian"

"No Sir the pleasure is mine" said Hadrian with a smile. He then look at Alexandra and gave her a wink making her blush them turned his attention back to the Emperor.

"Sir may I have the pleasure of escorting your beautiful daughter Alexandra for this evening festivities and the Royal Ascot later".

Emperor Rudolf was smiling on the inside even though his exterior feature were quite opposite and said.

"Young Prince Hadrian you have my permission to escort my daughter if she agrees."

Hadrian then turned to Alex who was dressed in a sage strapless dress and Empress Elisabeth Emerald Tiara and asked

"May I escort you tonight Alexandra"

Alexandra gave him a warm smile and said "Yes I would love if you would escort me tonight".

With that Hadrian offered her his arm and she took it and the walk off to chat with others.

"That was real smooth Rian" Alex said as she look at him with a smirk.

"Yeah I was nervous as Hell thank God that all of that etiquette training came in handy "Hadrian said exasperated causing Alex to bust out laughing.

Hadrian was about to say something but then a bell rang out across the room l. Alex saw the confused look on Hadrian's face and leaned over and said "that's the bell to let us know that they are ready to announced us".

Hadrian saw that everyone was forming a line so he and Alex got in line behind Amedeo of Belgian they were the last one in line . As they got to the front of the line Hadrian gave the announcer their names and titles.

The announcer cleared his throat and said

"Introducing His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Duke of Sussex and Her Imperial Highness Princess Alexandra of Austria ArchDuchess of Salzburg".

With that Hadrian Gracefully lead Alex in the room and over to where her father and William were talking and Alex's father had a smile on his face as he glance at the pair as they walked toward them he leaned to William and whispered

"I do like your cousin William he very charming and makes Alexandra smile it doesn't hurt that he is also the savior of the Wizarding World" said Rudolf to an astonished and shocked William.

Rudolf saw the look on Williams face and laughed "don't be shocked my boy every Head of State knows about wizards and such".

William only nodded and took a sip of his champagne. Hadrian and Alexandra finally reached them and they smiled at the couple. "So Hadrian how's are you settling into your knew life" asked Emperor Rudolf

"It's getting easier sir as the days go by this is my first royal event".

"Really you must have been nervous" asked Rudolf with a smile.

"Yes Sir but I became more comfortable in my own skin and now I don't get as nervous".

Just then the the trumpets flared to life on the announcement of the king and queen.

"Thank you all for coming to Victorias 30th Birthday celebration, we would like for you all to have a great time and would you join in with Queen Silvia and I to Wish our daugther a happy birthday" with that everyone raised there glass and King Gustav turned toward the doors and said to Crown Princess Victoria and with that the doors opened revealing Princess Victoria wearing a pink dress and the Swedish Fringe Tiara and necklace and Prince Daniel who was dresses in nlack tux white tie.

Crown Princess Victoria went to the center of the room where her parents were and hugged them both followed by Daniel. She then turned the those gathered and said

"Thank you all for coming and celebrating this very special day with me and my family, please enjoy yourselves" and with that the orchestra started playing the waltz and Daniel and Victoria started dancing followed by King Gustav and Queen Silvia and then other couples started dancing.

Hadrian turned to Alex and asked her "Would you like to dance MiLady"?

"Certainly Milord" with that they ascended onto the dance floor followed by Will and Kate and Frederick and Mary. After dancing the Waltz, Tango, dinner was served.

Luckily for Hadrian he was seated next to Alex and her father and got to know the Austrian Princess and Emperor better dinner was Italian menue because that was Victorias favorite food.

After dinner the guest of two hundred people went to the back garden to watch the firework display in honor of Princess Victoria. While the display was going on Hadrian and Alexandra was gazing into each other eyes and the last fire work went up Hadrian leaned in for the kiss.

The kiss was just as he had imagine her lips were soft as he swiped his younger across her lips to asked for entrance and she gladly complied their kiss lasted until they both needed ai.

"That was great" Alex panted leaning on Hadrian for support.

"Yeah I agree" replied Hadrian.

"So"Alex said after she regained her composure "so whats your cell number" she said going into her purse to retrieve her phone.

After he gave her his cell she gave Him hers. "So I will call you tomorrow" said Hadrian while escorting Alex to the entrance Hall of the Palace after the Fireworks Display.

Once in the hall Alex farther found them

"Alex it's time to go said the Emperor .

Alex turned to Hadrian

"thanks for the wonderful evening Rian I enjoyed myself".With that she gave him a peck on the cheek and left with her father who gave Hadrian a nod in approval.

Hadrian looked after them until their car drove off. He went to look for his cousins and found them talking with Crown Princess Victoria and went over.

Happy Birthday Victoria Hadrian said as he reached inside his pocket and retrieved a long black box and have it to Victoria.

"Thank you Hadrian" Victoria said as she opened the box to reveal a Diamond and Sapphire bracelet.

"I wanted to give it to you in person I had my best friends Hermonie and Ginny to help me pick it out I hope you like it".

"I love it Hadrian thank you so much", and then she gave him a hug.

Well guys I think it about time we make our way back to the townhouse said William.", with that they said their goodbyes and left.

Once they got back to the townhouse everyone crashed some not evening bothering to change except to take off ther jewelry and sweet dreams plagued the young royals.

please review


	11. Chapter 11

Back Home 

The next afternoon found our young royals on a plane back to London. Currently Hadrian was going over his schedule for the next week, currently Monday he was opening a new Children's Ward at King Edward VIII Hospital. Tuesday was was the Grand opening of Lily's Magical Children Orphanage which with help from the Ministry of Magic and The British Parliament would help find abused magical children and help fund the Orphanage and bring them to Orphanage which Hadrian finance to Build which would give children a second chance at having a family

Wednesday he was attending a Conference for Future Entrepreneurs which he found out his uncle Prince Andrew was also attending and later that night he also would be attending a Gala Benefit for Families that was affected during the Second Wizarding War. Thursday he would be attending a session of Wizenaganot to see what bills are being introduced. Friday he will attend Trooping of the Colour for the first time, he would be riding behind his Grandparents -and along side His Uncle Prince Charles his cousins William and Harry and Prince Edward Duke of Kent. Saturday and Sunday he had to himself.

"So your Highness that's everything for the coming week" said Col. Wilson putting away his PDA.

"Thank you Wilson take the rest of the day off once we land" Hadrian replied giving the man a smile

"Thank you Sir" replied Wilson

"So Rian have you talked to Alexandra yet" asked Autumn with a smile as she took a sip of her bottle water.

"Yeah I told her I would call her once I get settle so we can talk in private".

Atten: We are about to land at Heathrow airport in two minutes please fasten your seat belts the Pilot said. With that everyone did as they were toldand two and half minutes later they were exiting the plane.

"So guys what are you all up too for the rest of the day"? asked Harry while looking at his cell

"Well Kate and I are going home to spend time with our son"said William walking toward the car that was waiting to take him and Kate back to Kensington Palace.

"Yea Autumn and I are going to relax with the kids for the rest of the day"replied Peter.

"Well I guess I will see you all Friday then" said Hadrian walking to his car followed by Felix and Demetri. As he got in and Felix and Demtri settle in the driver and passenger seats.

"Where too Sir"asked Felix settling in the driver seat?

"Back to the palace guys so we can relax" said Hadrian getting comfortable in the back seat.

15 minutes later Hadrian found himself walking through the door to his suite of apartments at St. James palace. He went straight for the kitchen to get himself a snack. As he was eating vanilla ice cream he heard the floo flared up and then voiced of Felix and someone that sounded familiar.

"Sir"Felix said as he walked in the kitchen Lord Malfoy is here to see you".

"Okay I be there in a minute" said Hadrian finishing the last of his ice cream and went into the sitting room to find Draco waiting for him.

"Draco what are you doing here" asked Hadrian taking a seat opposite the young blond.

"Rian we need to get to the Ministry Now Fudge and Umbridge is trying to declare you mentally unfit to handle your family Fortune and trying to get power of attorney over you".

"Really hold on for a moment"said Hadrian as he pulled his cell and dialed a number and waited for an answer Hello someone on the other side said.

"Hello Blake this is Hadrian, look we have an emergency some idiots are trying to get me declared incompetent can you meet me at the Ministry in five "

Sure thing Boss I see you there said Blake as he hung up the phone.

Hadrian then looked at Draco and ran his hand through his hair. "You know the only reason they are doing this is because you were out of the country and still think you are".

"I know Draco I know we'll let's get to the Ministry and sort this out".

"Yeah my father is trying to stall as long as he can let's go"

With that Hadrian and Draco followed by Demetri and Felix went through the floo the the Ministry. Once there Draco lead them to the Court room were the hearing was being held as the entered a stood in the shadows they heard Fudge finish arguing his case.

"Hadrian Potter is mentally unstable to control his family fortune and seats on the Wizenaganot "

"How have you come to that conclusion "Fudge asked Madam Bones

"Well he appointed a known death eater as his Proxy said Fudge pointing to Malfoy Senior and who knows what could be lurking his mind that he shared with the Dark Lord".

Hadrian just had enough of the farce of a hearing and step out of the shadows. "So Lord Fudge you want to control my estate and seats pray tell what were you going to do with my money"?

The whole room was in shock at the new attendee all except for Malfoy Senior who smirk and said "this body recognizes Prince Hadrian Potter Duke of Sussex"and Fudge paled at the new title of the Boy Who Lived clearly he had been unaware of his new relation to the royal family

"Thank you Chief Warlock Malfoy"Hadrian said with a bow " I am wondering how this became a hearing in the first place from what know of the law all parties involve must be present and since I was still out of the country at the time I feel my rights have been violated.

"Sir Blake Barnes young Prince Hadrian attorney"spoke a new voice that entered the chamber the owner of the new voice was a young muscular blond male with blue eyes . "I motioned this body to dismiss this so called hearing because my client was not here to defend himself and he didn't receive an official notice to these hearing and motioned for allfees to be paid by those who brought up this Hearing said Barnes as he handed his motions to Madam Bones Lord Malfoy and Minister Shacklebolt .

The three spoke together and agreed Motions Accepted Lord Fudge and Miss Umbridge you are to pay for the attorney fees for Prince Hadrian".

"Now See here" ... Fudge started but was cut off by Madam Bones

"I would be quite Lord Fudge before I hold you in contempt" and that shut Fudge up rather quickly.

Barnes and Hadrian turned to Fudge and said "be expecting a law suite for slander" and walked out of the courtroom.

Once out of the courtroom Hadrian led his solicitor Draco and his body guards to his family's office at the Ministry. Once seated in the Victorian Era style office he called for Dobby and with a pop the little elf appeared.

"What's Dobby can do for Master Hadrian "asked the bouncing elf

"Dobby could you bring us some sandwiches and lemonade"Hadrian said with a smile.

"Right away Sir" said the elf then then piped away only to appeared six minutes later with the food and drinks. "Is that all"ask Dobby with a smile

"Yes that's all Dobby thank you "

With that Hadrian turned his attention to his friend and solicitor. "So Blake what do you have for me today"asked Hadrian picking up a sandwich and taking a bite

"Well for starters you i was going to wait until you settle in but I'm here now so you are now majority owner of the Daily Prophet with 51% of the shares".

Draco looked at his friend in shock "Rian I didn't know you were thinking about purchasing the Prophet"Draco said while picking up his own sandwich

"Yeah I couldn't take a chance and have the Ministry controlling the media again and it is a great investment". With that Hadrian returned his attention back to Blake and asked "what else"?

"Well for starters this Blake said as he pulled out an folder and passed it to Hadrian who took it a opening it and read the following

Lestrange Vault (By Conquest)

Liquid Assets

140 million

Properties

Lestrange Manor Norfolk England

CherryWood Estate Vienna Austria

#2 Kensington Street London England (TownHouse)

House elves 28

Dolohov Vault (By Conquest)

Liquid Assets

42 million

Properties

Dolohov Place Chelsea England

12 House Elves

Yaxley Vault (By Conquest)

Liquid Assets

60.7 million

Properties

Penthouse Apartment London England

Townhouse Washington D. C.

Vintage Collection of Automobiles worth 25 million.

Hadrian stopped reading after that the packet was four pages long so he just asked okay Blake sum this up for me please.

"Of course Hadrian all in all you inherited from twenty five people who was in the Dark Lord Inner Circle"because since you defeated the Dark Lord and he mark his followers everything they own are yourself by right of contest .

800 million in total liquid Assets

28 Real Estate properties around the world

4 rare collections (Cars, Jewelry Art Wine)

40 House Elves

One 650ft Yacht and Private Jet

"Okay next question are ttheir families who didn't serve that monster properly taken care of asked Hadrian siping on some Lemonade.

"Yes Sir the Goblins thought that you would look out for them and made sure that the children and spouses had enough financial support to last them three life times."

"Good this is what I want you to do with this I want to give the Weasley Patriarch and Matriarch twenty million and the Anjou cottage in Wales, I also want you to give all the Weasley children five million each. I want to give 20 million to Lily's Orphanage over the next twenty years to help fund it I also want to give my cousins ten million each set up in a trust. also want to give the Kent's and Glousters 20 million each so what does that leave me with "

"Sir that would leave you with 630 million plus you current liquid assets would leave you with over 1 billion

"Good I also want the yacht and private jet to be at the disposal of the Royal Family let it be known to the Government and public that those are privately own and operated unless it is used for official State Use, also I want to auction off some of the homes

"Yes Sir I will get in it right now".said Blake who got up and left.

"Great see you later" said Hadrian sitting back and taking another sandwich. "So Draco have you asked out Ginny yet"?

"No I haven't I'm just waiting for the right" Time replied Draco.

Haha "it's more that you are afraid the Ron will hex you and the twins will prank you Hadrian said laughing at the distraught face his friend was making.

Just then Hadrian phone ranged and he looked to see who it was a notice that it was Alex calling and he quickly answered it.

"Hey Alex what's up "

"Nothing much just got home from Sweden how's was your trip home and what are you up too now"

"It was pleasant umm just taking care of some business then I'm heading home. So Alex how was your trip home".

"It was okay Elisabeth kept giving me grief about you and I, but my dad shut her up he really likes you and I can't wait until Ascot next week"..

"Me either I like talking to you Alex so what are you doing for the rest of the night"?

"Oh nothing just getting ready for dinner, oh okay Rian I have to go talk to you later bye"

"Bye Alex"Hadrian said hanging up the phone

"So Rian who's Alex your girlfriend"Draco teased.

No she's just a friend now would you excuse me I'm tired and would like to take a nap said Hadrian pushing his friend toward the floo network connected in his office. Draco flooed back to Malfoy Manor and Hadrian and Felix and Demetri then flooed back to St. James Palace for his nap.


End file.
